


One Starry Night.

by SimplySonny



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, Harry!Top, Louis!bottom, M/M, Smut, Stripper!AU, i don't know where i'm going with this, stripper!Louis, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySonny/pseuds/SimplySonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry makes a wish for Louis to become a stripper and wakes up the next morning and he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Starry Night.

“Look, a shooting star! Make a wish, Haz.” Louis snuggled in closer to his boyfriend and smiled up at the night sky, if only every night could be like this.  
“Don’t need to, got my wish tonight, didn't I?” Harry not so subtly slipped his arm around Louis’ waist and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Besides, stars don’t _actually_ grant wishes.” Louis frowned.  
“Yes they do! I was with Zayn the other night and we saw a shooting star, and we wished that One Direction would live long and prosper, and it will, so.” Louis said matter-of-factly. Harry laughed and shook his head. “You just quoted Star Trek, which means you and Zayn were probably high as fuck _when_ you wished that.” Louis shrugged and wriggled out of Harry’s grip, lying down on the grass. “They do grant wishes, though. So make one.” Harry huffed, defeated, and closed his eyes to make a wish.  
****  
“Harry! Wake up! I have my work to get to!” Harry was rudely awoken the next morning by the sound of his lovely boyfriend’s voice, and a hand on his thigh, and yeah, okay. Maybe mornings aren't so bad. Wait, did he mention work?  
“Lou, you don’t have a job, remember? You’re in One Direction, babe.” he opened his eyes properly to the sight of Louis frowning and sitting in his lap. “What’re you talking about? You’re the pop star and I’m the stripper, _remember?_ ” Harry tilted his head in confusion. What.  
“Y-You’re a stripper?” Hazy memories of last night consist of lying in a field, Louis riding him like they were in the x-factor days again, and then cuddling in the soft grass. And, oh. Fuck. The wish, the wish he wished last night. (It may or may not have involved Louis working as a stripper and giving Harry free lap dances any time)  
“Harold! You alive, pretty boy?” Harry snapped out of it and nodded quickly, smiling and placing his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs. Hell, nothing much he can do now, right? He might as well enjoy it.  
“Right, okay then. I’m off, but. There’s potato-bake in the oven, and heat able pudding in the freezer.” Louis pecked Harry’s lips and stood up, and only then did Harry realize that Louis was in costume, a cheer leading outfit, complete with a mini skirt and pom-poms.  
“O-okay then, you have fun. I love you, babe.” Louis stopped in the doorway and smiled fondly, making his way back over to Harry and kissing him properly, his lips lingering on Harry’s as he spoke. “I love you so much more, Curly. Now goodbye, come down and see me later tonight, yeah?” Louis didn’t wait for an answer and was out the door in a matter of seconds, leaving a very confused, yet very aroused Harry sitting in bed.  
Right, okay then. Harry could cope with this, right? He’ll just, he’ll just go back to the field tomorrow night and watch the stars, and when another shooting star comes by, he’ll wish everything back to normal. That’s how actors do it in movies, yeah? Yeah, that’s what Harry will do. But right now, he has some food to eat. (And okay, maybe Harry also wished that Louis cooked)  
****  
“Oh, right this way, Sir.” The massive body guard led Harry backstage, explaining that Louis would be there shortly, after he finished his performance. His performance. Curiosity got to Harry and he glanced at his watch. 8:24 pm. He stood up and followed the route the bodyguard had taken him before, and went through the door.  
There were heaps of people there, and I mean heaps. Harry had to shove past a few people just to get to the bar. He sat down on a stool and turned around, glancing at all the different stages they had around. There were mostly only little circular ones, each with a pole in the middle of it and an extremely fit male in barely anything swinging his arse around.  
“Can I get you anything?” The bartender’s voice startled him and he turned around, a grin on his face. “I’ll have a shot of vodka please.” Harry placed a 10 dollar note on the bar and turned back around, hearing a wolf whistle from a random boy close to him. He wasn't expecting what he saw.  
It’s just that Louis looked so fucking delicious. Harry wanted to rip him off that stage and take him home and fuck him into the mattress right this minute. But no, that would be defying the number one rule of strip clubs; _Look but don’t touch._  
And that rule might just kill Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> If you tell me to update I will rip your nipples off I will update when I like.


End file.
